


Boldly Towards His Heart

by Emov



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emov/pseuds/Emov
Summary: Ren has been working hard to establish his company. Forgetting to take care of himself, he received an unexpected visit. It was a pretty frilly dressed, silver haired  and red eyed lady.
Relationships: Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tao Ren
Kudos: 3





	Boldly Towards His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miji/gifts).



**"Boldly Towards His Heart"**

It was a tough day, the fine gentleman rubbed his temples. Starting up a company is sure hard work. Bill and Hang have been a great help but much has to be done. It took a lot of pride to borrow some intial capital from Father. However it is more of a reason to work harder so the loan can be paid as soon as possible.  
Electronics is predicted to dictate the future. In this regard the young entrepreneur decided to venture this industry. He took a business course but had to understand something engineers do. To his surprise Bill had this background. Hang has connections in the field. Together with his intelligence and newly found charisma, their start up hit well.  
Opening the first factory, the young lord took seriously that he would sleep at the construction site to make sure everything is being done. Bason would discourage him and promise to do it in his stead. But he will not have any of it. That is how stubborn Ren Tao could be. When all the work was done, the lording still spent hours in the office going through contracts, expenses and profits.  
Sighing upon his situation the golden eyed man leaned on his chair. How he wished to have a good break. Like maybe just half a day with someone who can make him forget all these concerns.   
A soft knock was heard broke his reverie. The man was not expecting any appointments for the rest of the day. It is past five , but if someone came it must important might as well check who it was. “Come in.” He said in a commanding voice.  
The door openned slowly and a frilly sleeved clothed had came in to view. His heart beat faster, there is only one person in the world that dresses like that. As the contraption further moved, strands of long silver hair glimmered in the moonlight. What is this person doing here? The male thought. The visitor’s features was fully revealed as the door was closed. Gold met red, what the heck is she doing here?  
“State your business iron maiden.” The business man disinterestedly stated while scanning the female from head to foot. Is that a small picnic basket she is securely holding? “Bason told Shamash you have not been eating well.” The lady shyly stated. “ I have been busy as you see.” The violet haired male stated. “You must take care of yourself.” The other insisted.  
“Look, thanks the concern. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” The forty third master defended. “If you have nothing else to say please leave so I can finish early.” The lad impatiently expressed to the unexpected visitor.  
Hearing such unwelcoming words, the woman’s face became stern. She came all the way to accomplish something. She is not going back unless it is accomplished. Taking in a deep breath with feet stomping she approached the guy’s working desk. “ I made dinner, please eat.” She politely ushered and laid the picnic basket across him. “Leave it there and I will have it later.”  
“No!” The red orb maiden shouted. “You have been living off in coffee. Its not good.” The silver haired lass added. He need to teach Bason to stay out of his work business. The lording’s head veins were popping. She was getting him worked up. If this continues he won’t be able to finish all the pending tasks. “Ren Tao, nourishment is important!” The French reiterated and started unpacking the contents of the basket.  
The scent of the food is familiar. Is it eggs, tomato and crab? The lordship shifted his gaze to the lady’s hand. She was carefully alighting almond jelly. “I didn’t know if you preferred pork or beef.” The female smiled. “So I made both.”  
At the sight of the food Ren Tao blushed. Heck what is this? It could have been Bason’s doing revealing such personnal preference to a stranger. Is the iron maiden mocking him with this meal? “Are you angry Ren? Bason said this is your favorite full course.”  
“I am not a child anymore.” The proud man said sternly. “What does that have to do with eating these?” the red eyed beauty inquired. “ I made this for you because you need to eat.” The long haired man sighed. “Why are you doing this? And how come you are here?” The female kept silent and just stared at him. “Aren’t you supposed be doing charity work in Europe?” He opened his drawer and pulled out the checkbook. “You must be here for donations, how much?”  
The female swayed her head. “I did not come for money.” The heir smirked at the reply. “Come on now, its not like you are just for me.” The man sneered with malice. Why would this woman make an effort to see him anyway? “ Ren, I, I..” The silver haired lass stuttered. “I wanted to see you.”  
The declaration sent a chill to the male’s body. “When I saw you last in France and helped with X-charity,..” How could she go about this? Will he reject her effort right now? “ I wanted to know you more.” The revelation left the maiden blushing to her ears. “Why?” The businessman asked in a soft tone. “Why do you want to know me?” The lad pressed on.  
The girl pushed away all her doubts. She needs to be brave and its now or never. Marco said he will be give his blessing if the Chinese man accepts. Meene told her every girl needs to take risks once in awhile. “ I just do and if you get to know me better too.” The female encouraged with a tone coated with resolve.  
“What the heck are you getting at?” He was heating up, this is embarrassing. Honestly this woman barging here like…What are the proper words? She came here like she cared. What a laugh! They barely had any significant outing for them to act as anchor of knowing each other. She better leave and stop wasting his time.   
The lording was about to speak again. As his lips parted with great speed, Shamash slammed a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth. Shocked but determined to talk he swallowed the contents in one gulp. The woman’s eyes sparkled at the sight. “ Is it good? This is the first time I made Asian food.” The lady across him expounded giddly.  
“Were you trying to kill me?” He managed to retort while lightly coughing. “ I am sorry.” The later apologized. “ I just thought if you like the taste, then you will eat it.” What is wrong with this person? The forty third gazed at the unwanted guest again. She was smiling softly at him with hopeful eyes. Looks like the only way to make her leave is to eat the food she prepared.  
“Listen if I eat this now, will you leave me alone?” He will admit defeat as long as he can attain peace. That is the consolation the young master convinced himself with. The woman in front of him pouted a bit but tried to regain composure. She bobbed her head in agreement. Exhaling tiredly Ren began eating the course presented to him.  
He won’t say out loud but her cooking is quite good. All this time the man assumed that the X law leader is just a frilly princess. Looks like there is more to her than just talk and appearances. It’s a wonder she can really do household chores like cooking.  
She observed his every bite, jaws moving gently moving chewing, he barely opens the mouth fully. The way he holds the cutlery is elegant given that chopsticks is his initial preference. He seems to be enjoying it, what a relief. “ Ren if you want I can prepare one for you everyday while I am here in China.” The lady offered boldly.  
He stopped eating and place down the utensils. “Why are you presenting to be my member or something?” This girl what is her plan? Smiling meekly the woman in question answered. “ I know your goals are pure and I want to be a part of it.” Pure goals? What is she saying. “ I know you have a good heart Ren Tao, so I want to support you.”  
Hearing her words, the heir decided to eat faster. This red eye individual is making him feel strange. The longer she stays his mind will haywire. Consuming all the food he stood up from his seat to place the dinnerware back in the basket. “ Thank you for the meal. But you need not trouble yourself any further.”  
“Why won’t you accept my offer?” The girl uttered sadly. “ I just want to know you more.” The lady further explained. “Because I want to settle this feeling inside me.” Pulling up her left hand to the chest where the heart is situated. “ I felt this since the day Yoh asked you be revived.”  
Ren’s cheek began to have a shade of pink again. The first revival, remembering fully, Shamash kissed him. “ I initially wanted to do what Shamash did.” The woman was as red as tomato. “But there were too many people I felt so shy.” The female giggled nervously. “ You were so cute back then.”  
This girl, is she making a pass on the great Ren Tao? This can’t be serious. “ You talk big as if you like me.” The male accusingly said. The girl bobbed her head. “I do for a long time.” The maiden answered straight forwardly. “ I am not asking you to like me back.” The silverette explained. “ But can you give me a week to be here for you?”  
Ren has been confessed to multiple times. However this one is sort of different. She made an effort for this. Coming to the other side of the world and preparing him a meal. He could not be rude to her right? Or rather is it he does not want to be rude? Looks like he will have a week to find out. Mustering some courage to act suave he took the girls right hand. He lifted it and placed a chaste kiss top of it. “It will be an honor milady.”   
The contact sent chills to the maiden’s body. He accepted, she was beyond happy Marco may not be pleased but Meene will surely celebrate with her. “ Please call me Jeanne.”  
The gentleman bobbed his head. “Very well, see you tomorrow Jeanne.” Within shining thankful eyes the lovely lady replied. “ See you tomorrow Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift to Miji.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Adult Ren and Jeanne romance is needed in the world. Though I bet they were very reserved and cautious at first.


End file.
